


Icarus

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Drabbles [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, nothing but a nice piece of snarky fluff, so if you're into that then fill ya boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce pays Edward a visit and interrupts an important phone call. Snarky fluff all the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

Cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder with a practised ease, Edward attempted to placate the nervous woman, “I have presented you with everything I have been able to collect Mrs. Cairnes. You now have enough presentable evidence to convince a divorce court that you are entitled to every cent which you are claiming for.”

He paused his speech for a moment as he watched Bruce enter his office almost silently.

Gesturing to the phone he rolled his eyes and pursed his lips as was continually questioned, “You are providing photographic evidence and also phone records which show his communications with his mistress months before you decided to file for divorce so that should be enough to convince even the most foolish judge.” He stopped again. “Yes. The cheque went through this morning and I must thank you for the added bonus but it was quite unnecessary. If I wasn’t already a taken man I would be happy to invite a beauty such as yourself out for dinner but alas.” He winked at Bruce as the faint sound of giggling came thorough the receiver. “It was a pleasure to work with you too. Goodbye.”

Dropping the phone on the desk, he waited for his visitor to finally speak.

“Are you flirting with your clients?” Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow as he fell gracefully into the chair across the desk from Edward. “Should I be worried about that? And for any interested parties, I already possess a drafted pre-nup.”

Grinning wolfishly, Edward responded. “Then you are smarter than you look," he laughed, "but to alleviate your fears I worked the figures and when I flirt with the clients I tend to receive a bonus which is on average around 37% higher than I would if the flirting was not a factor.”

He sent Bruce a withering look. “We cannot all be born billionaires.”

“That we cannot but it is a great benefit,” Bruce nodded nonchalantly and asked, “how was the case?”

Sighing, Edward stood from his chair and slid across the desk so he could sit directly in front of Bruce. “Tiresome and time consuming. Her husband was very careful and since I am attempting to be a good citizen and break as few laws as possible I found it more difficult than usual to break into his personal accounts. I could have completed the task in less than an hour if a certain someone would have allowed me access to a certain computer of his.” His voice was filled with accusation.

“You enjoy the challenge far more than you are willing to admit, Eddie. Why are you whining?” Bruce teased lightly. “You are very tenacious when it comes to achieving your goals and I have the scars to prove that.” Bruce frowned dramatically but the smile remained in his eyes.

“Are we really going to play that game?” Edward asked in mock incredulity. “Like Icarus, you flew to close to my burning intellect and there were always bound to be consequences. Also, if either of us has purchase in the world of bodily scarring I think I may have you beaten my sweet.”

Bruce grinned as he raised himself from his seat so that he could face Edward directly. “Then we are both fortunate that you are no longer making convoluted attempts to kill me.” He said cheerfully as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Edward’s lips.

Chuckling as he used his legs to pull Bruce closer towards him, Edward murmured “That you know of…” as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
